Atlantic: The Secret of Atlantis (Transcript)
A transcript of Season 33, Atlantic: The Secret of Atlantis. Transcript #1 (Music plays and the movie’s title appears.) Kwazii (Narrating): 'The Secret of Atlantis. (In the lost city of Atlantis, King Milo, Queen Kidagakash, and Princess Kudas are seen hiking to the peak where they will have their picnic.) '''King Milo (lets out a sigh of relief): '''Whoo! Well, everyone, here we are. Our picnic spot. '''Queen Kidagakash: ' Transcript #2 (Before both Kwazii and Peso read the chapter, a 25,000 year-old barefoot, half-bald spirit with long white hair and beard and a face tattoo, and wearing a baby blue robe emerges out of a page.) '''Barefoot Spirit (laughs after Kwazii and Peso gasp in shock and surprise): Don’t be so alarmed. I know I’m not the only talking page you’ve seen in here. Kwazii: '''Usually, books just tell the stories. They don’t talk to us. '''Barefoot Spirit: '''Well, this page was made by an Atlantean king. '''Peso (in question): '''Who? '''Barefoot Spirit (introduces himself): '''Me, Kashekim Nedakh, the former King of Atlantis. Well, I was the King of Atlantis, before I died and that later my spirit turned myself into a... talking page. '''Peso: '''Huh? '''Kwazii: '''Why did you do that? '''Kashekim Nedakh’s spirit: '''It is a long story... which I am about to tell you, so get comfy. (summons a crystal seat for Kwazii and Peso and also a bowl of fruit for them to snack on while he tells his story) '''Kwazii and Peso (startled by when the crystal seat is summoned for them): '''Whoa! (smile together) '''Kashekim Nedakh’s spirit (starts narrating):'' On the surface of the Atlantic Ocean, in the restored city of Atlantis, (conjures a portal in the page and has it show a visage of Atlantis while narrating) ''there once lived a king named Milo, and a queen, my daughter Kidagakash. ''(as the visage shows Princess Kudas on her tenth birthday which is celebrated by both parents and friends from around Atlantis as Kida gives her the ocean pearl bracelet as a birthday gift) ''On the tenth birthday of their daughter, Kudas, Kida gave her a magical bracelet, the ocean pearl bracelet, which is a family heirloom passed down from generation to generation, that would protect her from harm. (The next scene shows Charon as he arrives in Atlantis, watching as the coach carrying Milo and Kida flees from him into the Atlantean palace.) Royal Guard #1 (in the story as he shouts to his horse): '''Hurry! Hurry! '''Royal Guard #2 (in the story as he shouts as his horse): '''He’s gaining up on us! (Charon scowls angrily before grinning viciously as he goes after the king and queen as his first targets for elimination before his coup d’teat.) '''Kashekim Nedakh’s spirit (continues narrating): ''But one fateful day, King Charon, an evil, power-hungry sea wizard, invaded Atlantis. He tried to attack the king and queen... (Charon tries to cut down both Milo and Kida, but they scramble out of the coach in time before his spell hits it, killing the royal guards and their horses instead) ''then he set his sights upon the palace. (Kudas flees back into the palace in terror after seeing what happened) Princess Kudas bravely chose to face him on her own... ''(Charon confronts Kudas and prepares to kill her before the scene cuts back to him (Kashekim), Kwazii, and Peso in the Octopod’s library) ''...until her parents came to her aid. Kwazii: 'Hey—I saw this before... in me daydream. '''Kashekim Nedakh’s spirit: '''That was the royal family’s way of calling you here so I could tell you the whole story. Now, (resumes narrating as the scene cuts back to Charon as he prepares to murder Milo, Kida, and Kudas) ''when Charon tried to strike her and her parents down, the bracelet saved their lives by pulling them inside the gemstones. (When the smoke and glare from Charon’s spell hitting the ocean pearl bracelet clears, Milo, Kida, and Kudas are seen trapped inside with the gemstones now the turquoise color it was in the present when it transforms into the present form.) 'Princess Kudas (from inside one of the gemstones as her parents scream in the other two): '''No! (Back in the Octopod’s library...) '''Kashekim Nedakh’s spirit: '''And that’s how the royal family wound up inside your bracelet, Kwazii! '''Kwazii: '''There’s a royal family inside me bracelet?! '''Kashekim Nedakh’s spirit: '''And they’ve been there for fifty-five years, but this is the most important part... (Kwazii gets up from the seat when he learns of Milo, Kida, and Kudas being trapped inside his bracelet and goes over to the book as the spirit continues his narration and joins him and Peso) ''Charon had thought he had gotten rid of them... but he was wrong... ''(the portal now shows the spirit retrieving the bracelet while Charon, paying no attention to him, departs in a cloud of dark aqua smoke to continue his coup) ''I soon discovered that the only way to free Milo, my daughter, and their daughter was to find a special hero of land, air, sea, and spiritual worlds to set them free. ''(the portal shows the spirit as he flees Atlantis to find that hero who could help the royal family, but then shows him growing tired indicating the years that passed without finding that hero) ''I searched the globe for years until I got too tired to continue, and used the last of my power to transform the bracelet into a string bracelet (with pearls and a dolphin charm), and then myself into this page, so someday their story could have a happy ending. ''(finishes narrating) At last, it seems they finally found that hero we have been searching for. '''Kwazii (looks at the ocean pearl bracelet, still taking in what he’s now learned): '''They chose me?! '''Kashekim Nedakh’s spirit: '''You catch on quickly! (to both Kwazii and Peso) Now, in order to free them, (brings up an image to show Kwazii and Peso what they need to do to free the royal family of Atlantis from the bracelet) you and your group must travel to my birthplace in Atlantis and summon my chanul. '''Peso: '''Wait— '''Kwazii: '''We have to do ''what?! '''Kashekim Nedakh’s spirit: '''Go to my birthplace in Atlantis and summon my chanul, but be careful, for King Charon still rules Atlantis, and is as powerful and evil as ever, so you probably want to keep your distance. (Kwazii and Peso look at the image of the Atlantean city the spirit was born in as a mortal in Atlantis, but Kwazii bangs his head, unsure if he can handle such a responsibility; comforts Kwazii) I can see how unsure you are, Kwazii. Listen, Milo, Kida, and Kudas have tested many heroes before you. They granted them powers and curses, but you are the only one they chose, and they have been preparing you for this day since you first put on the bracelet, so you can do this if you choose to. Their story is in your hands now, Kwazii. It is up to you how the story ends. (returns to the portal and vanishes inside the page) Into the Great Beyond (Transcript) '''Kwazii: Transcript #3 The Heart of Atlantis (Transcript) Obby: Transcript #4 Our Time (Transcript) King Milo: ' :It feels so weird having our feet on the ground '''Queen Kida: ' :It’s been a while since we‘ve been walking around 'Princess Kudas: ' :With our own eyes we can once again see 'Milo, Kida, and Kudas: ' :Our dream has come true — we are free (As they sing, Kudas dances with Kwazii and Peso before they and Milo go up the statue to get the wand all while singing.) 'King Milo: ' :But now that we’re here, there’s a mission at hand '''Queen Kida: :To drive Charon out of our beautiful land Princess Kudas: :We’ll banish the darkness and bring back the light Milo, Kida, and Kudas: :Because this time we’re ready to fight (As they sing, the royals get closer to the wand.) King Milo: :This is our time, our time to face our old foe Queen Kida: :Our time, to reclaim what was ours long ago Princess Kudas: :This is our time to stand up with honor and pride Milo, Kida, and Kudas: :Our time, we’ve come too far... (Milo pulls the wand out and holds it high.) to be denied (They see a vehicle and get in it. They then take off with Kwazii, Peso, and Obby in another vehicle, not too far behind as the royals sing.) King Milo: :Now off we must fly to the palace for this Queen Kida: :To bring back the freedom for all Atlantis Princess Kudas: :We’ve spent our whole lives waiting just for this day Milo, Kida, and Kudas: :And nothing will get in our way (As the royals sing, they, Kwazii, Peso, and Obby exit the temple and fly back to the palace all while doing a few tricks along the way.) King Milo: :This is our time, we’ve got a plan that can’t fail Queen Kida: :Our time, we won’t stop until we prevail Princess Kudas: :Our time, to honor our family and friends Milo, Kida, and Kudas: :Our time, this is our time once again. :This is our time :Once again Transcript #5 Our Time (Reprise) (Transcript) All: :This is our time, our time to face our old foe :Our time, reclaim what was ours long ago :Our time, to stand up with honor and pride :Our time, we've come too far to be denied :And so we will march to the palace for this :To bring back the freedom of all Atlantis :We've spent our whole lives waiting just for this day :And nothing (no nothing) will stand in our way :This is our time, together as one we won't fail :Our time, this time we know we'll prevail :Our time, to honor our families and friends :Our time, this is our time :(This is our time) :(This is our time) :Once again Transcript #6 Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts with images Category:Atlantic transcripts Category:Transcripts narrated by Kwazii Cat Category:Movie transcripts Category:Season 33 transcripts